Manga Band 5
Die deutsche Ausgabe des Elfen Lied Manga wurde von Tokyopop als Doppelband herausgegeben. Der erste deutsche Band enthält die Kapitel der original Bände 9 + 10, die am 19. Oktober 2004 und 18. März 2005 in Japan erschienen sind. Die Kapitel wurden zuvor seit dem 6. Juni 2002 in der Japanischen Zeitschrift Weekly Young Jump veröffentlicht. Inhalt Leseprobe Kapitel Kapitel 76: Eine unerreichbare Vergeltung vorkommende Charaktere: Nana, Lucy, Bandou, Kouta, Mayu, unbekannter Mann, Yuka verstorbene Charaktere: Unbekannter Mann Bandou, der Lucy endlich gefunden hat, schießt auf sie, wodurch sie erwacht, was Nana nicht entgeht und diese sich gezwungen sieht, ihr Versprechen gegenüber Kurama zu halten und Lucy zu töten. Sie kommt raus aus dem Haus und schließt sich den anderen an. Lucy ist tatsächlich erwacht und sieht nun, dass sie die ganze Zeit friedlich mit Kouta zusammen gelebt hat. Bandou fordert Lucy auf, mit ihm zu kommen und bringt Kouta mit einem Hieb zu Boden, der versucht hat den starken Mann zu spielen. Währenddessen sitzt der unbekannte Mann am Strand und versucht seine Kugel zu entfernen, die Bandou ihm verpasst hat. Er sieht, wie Bandou und Lucy zusammen den Strand betreten. Währenddessen wacht Kouta im Maple Inn auf und muss feststellen, dass Nana nicht mehr da ist. Nana hat das Haus verlassen und hat nicht vor zurückzugehen, da der unbekannte Mann das Haus nur finden und einen solchen Terror veranstalten konnte, weil sie dort wohnte und ihre Aura ihn gelockt hat. Bandou steht in sicherer Entfernung Lucy gegenüber. Er demonstriert Lucy seine 50 mm Knarre, mit welcher er zuvor Nana getroffen hat. Lucys Arme sind aber stärker als die eines normalen Diclonius/Silpeliten, weswegen sie die Kugeln abwehren kann. Bandou blendet sie mit Leuchtmunition und verpasst ihr eine Granate mit Tränengas. Der unbekannte Mann versucht Lucy zu helfen, wird aber von dieser als Wurfgeschoss gegen Bandou benutzt. Lucy steht nun genau vor Bandou. Kapitel 77: Kann das Leben nur Verzweiflung enthalten vorkommende Charaktere: Mayu, Bandou, Lucy, Nana verstorbene Charaktere: Bandou Mayu sucht nach Nana. Nana befindet sich am Strand und tritt dem Kampf gegen Lucy bei, indem sie Lucy erstmal mit Bandou auf Abstand bringt. Bandou meint Nana´s Hilfe nicht nötig zu haben, stürmt auf Lucy zu, weicht ihren Vektoren aus, streift sie mit seiner 50er am Kopf und verpasst ihr krönend eine Stachelkugel aus der Armbrust des Unbekannten Mannes. Bandou will Lucy fertig machen. Just in diesem Moment tritt Mayu der Szene bei. Bandou ist einen Moment abgelenkt, in dem er seinen Arm durch Lucy verliert. Lucy tritt an Mayu heran. Blut spritzt. Kapitel 78: Jungs treffen Mädchen vorkommende Charaktere: Bandou, Nana, Mayu, Kurama, Lucy Man erfährt über Bandous Vergangenheit, bspw. wie er nie geliebt wurde. Er liegt im hier und jetzt in zwei Stücke gehackt am Boden. Mayu über ihm und Nana neben ihm. Er hat Mayu zuvor aus Lucys Gefahrenbereich beboxt und sich selbst massakrieren lassen. Bandou stirbt langsam am Boden dahin. Ihn plagt nur noch der Gedanke, was mit Lucy passiert ist, der er noch einen Schuss mitgegeben hat. Da er bereits nichts mehr sieht, sagt Mayu ihm, dass Lucy erledigt sei. Bandou meint, er habe gewonnen und teilt Mayu mit, dass sie jetzt in seiner Schuld stehe. Sie begleicht ihre Schuld, indem sie ihn auf den Mund küsst, wonach dieser wegstirbt, nicht aber ohne vorher noch seine Empörung kund zu tun . Die Polizei kommt an. Nana und Mayu machen sich aus dem Staub. Ein heruntergekommener Kurama trifft am Strand auf den toten Bandou. Am nächsten Tag wacht Nyu im Wald an einem Baum auf, während Mayu fleißig Müll am Strand sammelt, wie Bandou es immer zu tun pflegte. Kapitel 79: Hilflos vorkommende Charaktere: Direktor Kakuzawa, Kouta, Yuka, Nyu, Mayu, Nana, Nousou, Marikos Klone Im Forschungslabor werden fleißig Diclonius gezüchtet und auseinander genommen, um, so meint Doktor Nousou, an ihr Rückenmark zu kommen. Kouta liegt wach im Maple Inn. Nyu, Nana und Mayu sind immer noch nicht nach Hause gekommen. Nyu wacht im Wald auf, weiß nicht wo sie ist oder was sie zuvor gemacht hat. Nana und Mayu sitzen zusammen unter einem Pavillon. Nana erzählt Mayu vieles über ihre eigene Vergangenheit, vermutet, dass Nyu sich nicht daran erinnern kann, Menschen getötet zu haben und schwört Nyu zu töten, sollte sie sich wieder zeigen. Das alles geschieht, während Nyu hinter den beiden steht. Diese läuft schluchzend weg und weint alleine im Wald über das, was sie gerade gehört hat. Nousou trifft Kakuzawa im Forschungslabor. Beide sehen sich gemeinsam das Ergebnis von Nousou´s Arbeit an: 4 gezüchtete Diclonius. Kapitel 80: Meine Kreationen vorkommende Charaktere: Kakuzawa, Nousou, Barbara, Diana, Cynthia, Alicia, Arakawa, Kouta Kakuzawa ist obwohl der implantierten Chips in den HIrnen der Diclonius-Klone nicht von deren Loyalität überzeugt und verlangt von Nousou einen Beweis. Dieser lässt Diana sich mit einem Messer selbst in den Arm schneiden. Das überzeugt Kakuzawa nicht, weshalb Nousou Diana befiehlt, sich selbst das Herz zu durchbohren. Diese leistet dem Befehl folge und verblutet am Boden. Kakuzawa ist zufrieden. In der Uni steht Arakawa nackt vor ihrem Spiegel und denkt darüber nach, wie schrecklich es wäre zur Lustsklavin des unbekannten Mannes zu werden. Es klopft an ihrer Tür, weswegen sie sich flüchtig bekleidet. Sie öffnet die Tür und es ist Kouta. Kapitel 81: Kommunikation vorkommende Charaktere: Arakawa, Kouta, Kakuzawa, Nousou, Agent, Lucy, Kurama Kouta versucht von Arakawa etwas über Nyu heraus zu bekommen. Diese hat kein Interesse mit ihm zu reden und folgt ihm stattdessen bis zu seinem Haus, wo sie Lucy vermutet. Sie teilt dem Forschungslabor mit, dass sie das Haus gefunden hat. Im Forschungslabor erfährt Nousou, dass er, um Lucy festzunehmen, auch mit ausrücken soll. Ihm wird, da er ein hilfloser Wissenschaftler ist, ein Bodyguard zur Seite gestellt, Agent genannt. Nyu läuft am Strand entlang, wo sie von einem heruntergekommenen Kurama erspäht wird. Kapitel 82: Ergebnis vorkommende Charaktere: Mayu, Nana, Nyu, Yuka, Kouta, Nozomi, Nousou, Agent Während es anfängt zu schneien, sitzen Nana und Mayu immer noch unter dem Pavillon und Nana bestätigt, dass sie nicht davon ablassen wird Lucy zu töten. Nyu kommt zum Pavillon und wird von Nana sehr gewaltvoll behandelt, d.h gegen den Baum geworfen und an diesem festgehalten. Nana verschont Nyu und behauptet sogar, sie habe keine Menschen getötet. Kouta schließt sich den dreien an, welcher von Wanta zum Ort des Geschehens geführt wurde. Alle gehen zusammen nach Hause ins Maple Inn zurück und essen miteinander. Als Kouta und Nozomi alleine sind, wird impliziert, dass sie in seiner Anwesenheit feucht wird, was diese ähnlich wie "sich in die Hose machen" empfindet. Sie glaubt Kouta sei in Yuka verliebt. Während alle zusammen beim Essen sitzen, zersplittert die Tür und eine Truppe stürmt den Raum. Es ist Nousou mit seiner Sturmtruppe inklusive dem Agenten und den Dicloni. Kapitel 83: Erinnerung vorkommende Charaktere: Kouta, Yuka, Nozomi, Mayu, Nana, Nyu, Nousou, Agent, Barbara, Cynthia, Alicia Nousou und sein Team haben gefunden wonach sie gesucht haben. Nousou befiehlt Cynthia Lucy festzunehmen. Nyu wehrt sich nicht und wird gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Kouta und Nana leisten Widerstand, werden aber besiegt. Kouta wird erschossen. Bei diesem Anblick erwacht Lucy, welche Cynthia halbiert. Nousou befiehlt seinen Truppen den Rückzug. Kouta, welcher am Boden vor sich hin blutet, erinnert sich beim Anblick der zerteilten Cynthia zurück an das, was er vor langer Zeit vergessen hat. Er erkennt Lucy als die Mörderin seiner Schwester Kanae wieder. Kapitel 84: Gebrochener Engel vorkommende Charaktere: Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, Nozomi, Lucy, Nousou, Alicia, Barbara, Cynthia, Kurama verstorbene Charaktere: Alicia Kouta schwört Nyu Rache für den Tod seines Vaters und seiner Schwester. Nyu verlässt das Haus und beginnt den Kampf mit Nousou. Sie holt einen Kampfhubschrquber von Himmel - direkt auf Nousou. Dieser wird von Alicia und Barbara beschützt, welche den Hubschrauber stemmen. Lucy beschießt Alicia und Barbara, damit diese den Hubschrauber loslassen. Die beiden beschützen Nousou solange sie können. Alicia wird von Lucy der Kopf weggeschossen. Barbara, welche den Hubschrauber alleine nicht mehr halten kann und Gefahr läuft auch von Lucy getötet zu werden, wirft sich neben Nousou unter den Hubschrauber, um zusammen mit ihm zerquetscht zu werden. Cynthia, welche noch lebt, gelingt es Lucy ein Horn abzubrechen. Ein schäbig aussehender Kurama taucht auf und hält Cynthia für Mariko. Kapitel 85: Familie vorkommende Charaktere: Kurama, Agent, Cynthia, Lucy, Direktor Kakuzawa, Aiko verstorbene Charaktere: Cynthia Kurama ergreift die schwer verletzte Cynthia, welche er für Mariko hält und hält sie in seinen Armen. Er verspricht ihr für immer bei ihr zu bleiben. Wenige Sekunden später stirbt sie in seinen Armen. Lucy fragt ihn ernst, wie es sich anfühlt etwas zu verlieren, das einem wichtig ist. Die Rückblende beginnt: Lucy, die junge Kaede, widersetzt sich ihrer inneren Stimme nicht und so läuft sie umher und tötet mal hier mal da Menschen. Im Forschungszentrum wird man aufmerksam auf die Todesfälle und vermutet, dass sich eine Diclonius im Distrikt aufhält. Kaede schließt Freundschaft mit einem Mädchen, welches Aiko heißt. Sie will Aiko helfen ihre Mutter wiederzutreffen, welche diese seit ihrer Geburt nicht mehr gesehen hat. Durch einen Unfall tötet Aiko ihren eigenen Vater und soso flieht sie zusammen mit Kaede zum Einkaufszentrum, wo sie knapp darauf gestellt werden. Aiko lässt sich abschießen um Kaede zu beschützen. Kaede schließt einen Deal mit Kurama, demnach Aiko gerettet wird und sie sich stellen muss. Im Forschungszentrum wird ihr mitgeteilt, dass Aiko gestorben ist. Zurück in der Gegenwart: Lucy stellt ihre Frage erneut. Kurama rennt schreiend mit Cynthias Körper davon. Agent pustet Lucys übriges Horn weg und ruft im Forschungszentrum an. im Krankenhaus ist Kouta auf dem besten Weg zu genesen, wie auch Nousou. Letzterer wurde zusammen mit Barbara von Agent aus dem brennenden Hubschrauber-Trümmerhaufen gerettet und hat ein gebrochenes Bein davongetragen. Im Forschungszentrum hängt Nyu an der Wand befestigt, welcher froh darüber ist, dass Nyu zwischen den Beinen blutet. Er stellt fest, ihr Körper sei bereit Nachfahren zu zeugen und sein Plan, der Lebensbrunn würde Realität werden. Nana bringt Kurama am Strand Essen, wird von diesem aber abgelehnt und ein Versuchskaninchen anstatt Tochter genannt, was Nana fertig macht. Kapitel 86: Der unaufrichtige Abendhimmel vorkommende Charaktere: Kurama, Nana, Cynthia, Mayu, Kakuzawa, Nyu, Nousou, Barbara verstorbene Charaktere: Nousou Nana nimmt sich des psychisch geschädigten Kuramas an und lebt fortan mit ihm im Wald. Kakuzawa erzählt die Geschichte seiner Sippe und das diese 1000 Jahre auf Lucy gewartet hat, die Eva einer neuen Menschheit. Nousou will wissen, ob seine Klone ihn wirklich mögen und nicht vom Chip an ihrem Kopf dazu gezwungen werden. Er entfert Barbara ihren Chip, worauf diese die Krankenschwester auf dem Flur enthauptet und Nousou den Kopf bringt. Nousou entschuldigt sich für seine grausamen Experimente und wird daraufhin von ihr getötet. Kapitel 87: Die Handfläche vorkommende Charaktere: Yuka, Kouta, Agent, Barbara, Kakuzawa, Nyu, Embrio of God, Arakawa Der Agent entdeckt den geköpften Nousou. Barbara ist am Tatort nicht zu finden, sondern bereits auf dem Weg zu Nana. Nyu befreit sich von ihren Fesseln und macht sich daran Kakuzawa und den Embrio of God zu besiegen. Arakawa hat ein Mittel entdeckt, das die Geschichte der Menschheit verändern kann. Auf einmal erscheinen überall im Forschungszentrum Vektoren, die so stark sind, dass sie sichtbar sind. Ende Band 5 Original Cover Elfen Lied manga volume 9.jpg Elfen Lied manga volume 10.jpg Navigation Referenzen Kategorie:Manga